Prosperity of Success
by CaseyMarieCarter
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a best-selling author and her agent informs her that needs to write a romance novel to enhance her books. Annabeth thinks love is not worth it. But she soon learns that she was wrong.
1. Beginnings

_**OK, I decided to write a new story called Prosperity of Success.**_

_**Full Summary: Annabeth Chase is a best-selling novelist and her agents informs her that she has to write a romance novel to enhance her books. But Annabeth thinks love is not worth it. But she soon learns that she was wrong. She goes to Tennessee to complete her story and visit her parents. But meets someone with a character she despises: Arrogant, a little obtuse and the most Annoying Person in the world. Oddly though, she's attracted to him somehow.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 –Beginnings.

I look around at the store, seeing all the excited fans waiting in line for my autograph.

"I love your books! I'm a big fan." An average teenage girl asks me.

I smile and nod. "Who should I make this out to?" I ask the girl.

"Um, Jill." She says completely ecstatic to meet me.

I sign the cover of the book, writing "_Thanks for loving my books! I hope you'll enjoy the next Epilogue! Love, Annabeth Chase._"  
I smile at Jill and hand her the book.

"Thanks! Oh, I heard you were going write a romance novel! Is it true?" Jill asks.

My smile dims a little and I wear a slightly bewildered expression.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I mean the blogs said that you were writing a romance novel." She exclaims.

I'm still bewildered by this but I answer her.

"Well, what the blogs says are not true." I answer, tightening my smile.

"Oh, OK. I was kinda hoping for that." Jill says, her shoulders slumping a little.

"Maybe next time." I say politely. She nods and walks off.

"Next." I hear the Guard call.

"Hi." I say, my mind still stuck on Jill's comment.

* * *

I walk out of the store and check my watch. It reads _7:30._

A low growling sound catches my attention. I'm starving!

I wander to a local shop and sit at a table near the window.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A waitress asks me. Her eyes widen a little.

"Oh My God! You're Annabeth Chase!" She squeals.

"Shh…" I warn, putting a finger to my lips. I'm afraid I'll be mobbed by a herd of fans again, I was not looking forward to that.

She nods like she understands and hands me a menu.

"How can I help you?" She asks, still perky like she was before.

"Can I just have a coke and a burger?" I ask, handing the menu back to the waitress.

She nods and writes it down on her notepad. Before she left she asks me if she can get me autograph.

I nod reluctantly, completely disheartened about people making me feel like I wasn't a human anymore. With all the praise and compliments.

I quickly sign the paper and hand it back to the girl. She smiles and rushes back to the kitchen door.

_Briing! Briing!_ My phone rings. I check the I.D and see that it was my agent, Alethia.

"Hello?" I answer. My foot tapping against the wooden floor boards.

"Hey, so I need you to write a romance novel." She states. My foot freezes and I stare out of the window in utter disbelief. But I know she can't see me.

"Why?" I croak, I never appreciated love because everyone I love or loved, left. It's like remembering a part of my life that I don't want to remember.

"Well, because of the forming gossips in the blogs saying that you were writing a romance novel. So I figured, Why not write a real one?" She replies.

I keep silent for a minute, my mind pondering if I should do it or not.

Well, it'll be good for extra credits for my awards and get that gossip off my back... But still...

"OK. But I'm going to visit my parents to write this novel. I don't want to be in New York writing this." I reason.

"OK, it's fine." She agree and I press the end button, ending the conversation.

My mind wanders aimlessly until my burger arrives. I dig in quickly and pay for the bill.

I whistle for a cab and get in quickly.

"Where to?" The driver asks.

I tell him my address and we speed off.

Write a romance novel? Seriously? I barely had a boyfriend ever since high school! I can't write one like that. I dislike thinking about romance and Alethia wants me to write a novel about it? She knows I never had a relationship for a very long time. What the hell am I supposed to do?

I sigh and take out my phone and scroll through my list of contacts and call my stepmom.

"Hello?" A woman's voice asks.

"Hey, Helen. I was wondering if I could come to Tennessee and stay there for a while." I ask, waiting for her reply.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! But if it's bad I might not continue it. Please Review!**


	2. Encounter with an Idiot? Maybe,maybe not

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! In this chapter Helen and Annabeth are quite close 'cause of an incident (You'll find out later.) And her dad and her are close. I hope I didn't ruin the book or anything! And a shout-out to those who reviewed! Xx Annabella Princess xx, Alenxandra Nightshade, piequeenthegreat, xxxxwisegirlxxxx, filmyfurry and Jahfreenalam! You guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 1~ Recap**

**"Hey, so I need you to write a romance novel." She states.**

**"Hey, Helen. I was wondering if I could come to Tennessee and stay there for a while." I ask, waiting for her reply.**

**An encounter with an Arrogant Idiot? Maybe, maybe not.**

_28 Oct, In Annabeth's Apartment._

**APOV**

"Oh, of course! How many days? " Helen exclaims. I smile briefly, Helen used to be cold to me but after a long conversation with each other **(My dad forced us)** She accepted who I am.

"About a few months until I finish my book. How's dad?" I ask. A year ago my Dad had a sudden heart attack, the doctors diagnosed him with High Blood Pressure. And if it's not taken care well, you could have Heart Failure. Helen and I became a little more close after that incident. And they moved to Tennessee for better air and better for my dad's health.

"He's fine, been getting more sleep and daily exercises and less stress in his work." Helen replies.

"Oh." Was all I could say. My mind's preoccupied with ideas how to write my new novel.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" She prods, with austere clear in her voice.

"It's nothing." I answer,_ Nothing important._ I mumble.

I hear her hesitate, debating whether to let it go or keep pushing it.

"Ok." She says, finally making her decision to drop it.

"Honey, who's on the phone?" I hear my dad's voice ask.

"Oh, it's Annabeth. She's visiting us for a few months." She answers him. I can hear the sound of his footsteps as he rushes towards the phone.

"Annabeth?" He asks.

"Hey, Dad." I say. I feel the cab stop to a halt and I know that I'm at my apartment.

"Hey Dad, can I call you back?" I say. He agrees and I press the "End Button" on my IPhone.

"How much?" I ask the driver.

"17." He replies with a smile. I think he's the most friendly cab driver I have ever met in New York.

"Here, Thanks." I say, handing him a 20. "Oh, and keep the change." I add.

"Yeah, thanks." He thanks me and drives off.

I push through the big doors of my apartment building.

"Good Evening, Ms. Chase." The doorman welcomes.

"Annabeth." I remind him again.

"Right, Sorry Ms. Chase…" I send him a sharp glance. "Uh.. Annabeth." He corrects.

I smile and walk to the middle of the lobby. The lobby had comfortable blue ocean couches, a chandelier hanging over them and blue curtains as well. **(A/N Pic on profile.)**

I walk over to the elevator and push the button, then I remember that I promised my Dad I'd call back, so I did.

"Hello?" A husky voice answers.

"Hello, who's this?" I ask, a little surprised. The elevator _dings! _And I get in, and push the button to floor eight.

"The question is who is this?" He counters, I can feel him smirking behind the receiver. He imagines that I can see him? What an Idiot.

"Annabeth." I snap.

"Oh,The writer girl, oh Joy." He retorts.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I vent, very frustrated with this man's **_Arrogance._**

"Oh, nothing." He says, then I hear him call my dad to answer the phone.

I wait for a couple of seconds before another voice answers.

"Annabeth?" My dad asks.

"Hey dad, So…" I say as I slip my keys in my door.

"So how are you?" I ask, as I sit on my leather grey couch. **(A/N Pic of entire living room on profile.)**

"I'm fine. You?" He asks. I smile and tell him what has happened in the last year.

_**PJO**_

"Ok, dad. I've gotta go. I've gotta book my plane ticket. See you next week." I add and I press the end button.

I head into my bedroom and grab my MacBook. (Hey, being a best-selling novelist has its perks.)

I turn it on and browse through the available tickets for the flight on Monday, Nov 1. So I book a flight on one, business class.

Then I log on Facebook 'cause as my Agent claims _"That it's good for updates on my latest stories and a great way to keep in touch with my friends and family!" _Notice her enthusiasm in getting me to use Facebook.

I write on my profile status **"Heading back to visit family and to complete new novel." **And I click the publish button.

Then after that I check recent posts anyone posted on my profile. I skip through all the fans saying about my books and a post that catches my eye was my best friend since high school. Thalia.

Her posts reads **"Hey! Was wondering if we could meet up again? Maybe at starbucks? Interested to know how my best friend is doing!"**

I comment back, writing **"Sure, when?"**

A few minutes later and another comment pops in, stating** "How 'bout this Friday?"**

**"Yeah, sure. The Starbucks at Madison ave? Meet at 10?"** I reply.

**"Yeah, ok."** Was what I got back. After that I decide to log off and start on my novel.

Hmmm… maybe I should add a little mystery towards it or just a plain love story. Hmmm.. Love Story, So Taylor Swift.

Well, As much as I would love it to involve more mystery than romance, I'll have to involve a lot of Romance. _Sigh…._

After a few minutes of typing in silence this is what I got….

_"The world came crashing down when I had to get an arranged engagement, to save my family's name because it is customary to marry someone your family chooses._

_I'm Marni Evensten, daughter of Marty and Jane Evensten. The most respected family in my state and also the second richest. The state of New Orleans, 1982. Well, I guess, I'm obliged to get married since I'm nineteen this year and I'm the oldest of my family, therefore, unfortunately I have to get married first._

_I follow my dad the most, same atramentous hair and the following blue eyes. The Arrogant yet benevolent attitude, that is most respected by every in this county and state."_

Well, it's an okay start I guess, I have a whole day to write this so… Let's Begin.

**How was that? Please Review! I'm hoping to get at least 19! God, I sound so pushy. And I got my Taylor Swift album! Totally Lovin' It!**

**Until the Next Chapter!**

**Peace Out, **

**CaseyMarieCarter**


	3. My Best Friend's Back!

**Oh and I'm thinking of writing ever chapter in Annabeth Point of View, I'll switch POV'S if I need to.**

**Chapter 2~ Recap**

**The world came crashing down when I had to get an arranged engagement, to save my family's name because it is customary to marry someone your family chooses.**

**I'm Marni Evensten, daughter of Marty and Jane Evensten. The most respected family in my state and also the second richest. I'm nineteen this year and I'm the oldest of my family, therefore, unfortunately I have to get married first.**

**I follow my dad the most, same atramentous hair and the following blue eyes. The Arrogant yet benevolent attitude, that is most respected by every in this county and state.**

**Well, it's an okay start I guess, I have a whole day to write this so… Let's Begin.**

**My Best Friend's Back!**

_29 Oct, Starbuck at Madison Ave. 9:50._

I walk in the store, and order at the counter where a waitress was serving.

"Hi! What can I get you?" She asks, checking in the cash register and putting the money in.

She looks about 17 to 18 , with Auburn colored-hair and piercing Blue eyes. She had the widest smile that I have ever seen and I couldn't help by smiling back.

"Hi, can I have a Grande latte? Oh, and more whipped cream, Please." I add. **(A/N I'm not sure if a Latte can get whipped cream, I don't drink coffee, but I do drink the chocolate blended.)**

"Yeah, sure. Can, I have your autograph though? If it's not troubling." She adds quickly, typing away the exact price for the Latte.

"Yeah, sure." I agree, taking one of the napkins from the counter and signing my name.

"Awesome, thanks. And the Latte's 10." She smiles, then informs the other workers to get me a Latte. I nod and hand her the money. She takes it briefly and putting them in the cashier.

"Why don't you take a seat and we'll deliver it to you?" She asks, pointing at one of the lounge chairs near the window.

I nod quickly and take a seat in those comfortable looking-chairs. It turns out I was right, which doesn't surprise me.

A few minutes later, a steaming cup of Latte is in front of me. I thank the waiter, and slowly sip the hot latte.

I check my watch and it's _9:58._ I can't blame Thalia for being late, I'm usually early anyway.

I stare out the window for what seemed like hours but a few mere minutes.

I feel a finger tap my shoulder, taking me out of my little daydream.

I turn around and see the smiling face of Thalia Grace.

I smile, stand up and hug her, like we've never seen each other for years. _Oh, wait, it's true._

I sit again, gesturing her to sit at the seat in the front of me. She sits with a quick plop on the chair.

"So….." Thalia drags out, taping her fingers on the timbered table. The sounds of tip tok tip tok, feels the surroundings.

"Are you just going to say, So….. All day long?" I tease her, amusement recognizable on my face.

She shoots me a playful, glare and sticks her tongue out.

"Oh, very mature." I say with a smile. We shoot playful glares at each other until we burst out laughing.

"Hahaha, So what's been happening for the past six years?" She asks, laughter still evident in her voice.

"Well, besides me being nominated for the best-selling novelist, nothing much. How about you?" I say, brushing a strand of hair from my face.

"Well, I've been good, got a great job and a great boyfriend." She adds with a laugh.

"Yeah, you've been in the acting career, I saw a couple of your movies. They were great!" I compliment.

"Yeah, well, thanks." She blushes.

I smile. "So what's about this Boyfriend?" I ask.

She blushes again, I bet she'll turn purple if she blushes more. "Yeah, he's great. His name is Nico." She smiles when she had said his name.

"You like him a lot, don't you?" I smile knowingly.

"Yeah, I do." She smiles happily. She brushes her obsidian colored hair off her face. Her hair grew longer, went mid-way to her back. She still had that pink streaks in her hair.

"I was thinking you should meet him, maybe we can double date?" She asks, he face still beet-red, hoping to take the attention from her.

"Uh, yeah. But not a double-date." I say.

"Oh, you still, thinking about what happened in High School?" She asks.

"Yeah…" I say in a grim expression. I didn't date because of a boy, Luke. The boy that I thought I had loved, didn't love me back. And he did some stuff that was... substandard. Then other things led into other bad ones.

"I'm sorry." Thalia apologizes.

"Don't worry, I don't want a relationship right now. I'm still a little afraid." I say with a tightly-lipped smile.

"It's okay. You'll find someone that would never leave you." She smiles reassuringly.

"Hopefully, I'll find that person." I say in a bitter laugh.

"You'll never know, events could happen in Tennessee." She smiles.

I look at her weirdly but she drops it. But then I wonder how did she know that I was going to Tennessee? I didn't even write on Facebook.

"Wait, How did you know I was going to Tennessee?" I question, a little bewildered.

"Your mom called me." She said in a "Duh" tone.

"Oh." I say.

"Um… I have to go… got a date." Thalia says, checking her stopwatch.

"OK." I smirk. It must have been hours, time flies.

"What's with the smirk?" Thalia questions slowly.

"Nothing…" I say.

"OK…." Thalia counters.

I smile "Go. I'll see you again after I come back from Tennessee."

She nods and runs out of the door.

**PJO**

_"Marni?" My mother called. I turn around to answer but I was faced with a man about 20 with brown hair and green eyes. He is quite good-looking though. His smile was genuine, yet, wrong._

_"Hello, I'm Charles Burnote." He introduced. He stuck out his hand for me to shake._

_"Hello, I'm Marni. As you can see." I said._

_"Well, you're more beautiful than my father said you would be." He added, tugging his collar._

_"Why, Thank You." I said, hiding the blush evident in my face._

_"I'll leave you two alone now." Georgia, Our maid states, giving me a small smile._

_The door clicks shut and I turn to face Charles green eyes._

_I turn away quickly, hiding the blush from my face. "Um… if we're engaged we should get to know each other." I suggested, pouring a glass of water for the both of us._

_"Yes, Quite a splendid idea. Well, I'm the richest family in New Orleans. I play golf and enjoy music quite well." He informed me, taking the glass of water and moistens his parched lips._

_I figured that he would have been the first or the third richest family in the state. My family does not accept poor people for marriage._

_"What about you?" He asked._

_"Um… well, as you know, I'm the second richest family in the state. I like chemistry, music and writing." I said, slowly sipping my glass. We stayed in silence for a few minutes. Eventually, he stood up and walked towards me._

_"Well, that is certainly interesting." He added, brushing my Atramentous hair out of my face._

_He was leaning closer, almost touching my lips but…_

_I was interrupted by a sound…._

No, No…

I delete the words _"I was interrupted by a sound."_

Ugh, why is this so hard to write? There is no words to describe how frustrated I am!  
Maybe a nap would help clear my mind. I set my laptop on screensaver mode and fall asleep on my comfortable grey couch.

**

* * *

Ok! I've updated! Two chapters in one day? I should at least get reviews for that! :)**

**Sneak Preview of Chapter 3!**

_"You're Annabeth?" He asked me in utter disbelief._

_"Yes. And you must be the man who started an argument with me on the phone." I counter, smirking._

_"Yes. Well..." He was interrupted by..._

**You have to find out the next chapter!**

**Peace Out,**

**CaseyMarieCarter**


	4. I meet Percy Jackson

**I want to thank those who reviewed those last two chapters! Xx Annabella Princess xx, Alexandra Nightshade, piequeenthegreat, jahfrenalam, filmfurry and the rest!**

**Chapter 3 ~ Recap**

**Ugh, why is this so hard to write? There is no words to describe how frustrated I am!**  
**Maybe a nap would help clear my mind. I set my laptop on screensaver mode and fall asleep on my comfortable grey couch.**

* * *

**_Flight Time!_**

_JFK Airport, Nov 1, 8 am._

"Passport, Please." The security woman states.

"Here." I take out my passport and hand it to her.

"Annabeth Chase?" She asks, stamping on my passport.

"Yes." I answer. _Maybe this is not a fan._ I think.

"Go on ahead." She says, handing me my passport.

I walk through the gates and sit at one of those uncomfortable airport chairs. Ugh, I hate them.

I turn on my Iphone and listen to Taio Cruz for a while before changing it to Orinathi or others.

"Excuse me?" A timid voice ask. I look up and see a girl about 15 with auburn hair and freckles.

"Yes?" I ask, slipping out one of my ear buds.

"Um, well, I was wondering… if it did not bother you… um" She stutters. Spit it out already!

"Can I have your autograph?" She blurts. Finally!

"Sure." I say, taking the paper and scribbling down my name.

"Thanks." She says softly and scurries off to her mom.

"Sure." I mumble then I put my ear bud back.

_PJO_

"Flight N48 is boarding now, please have your tickets ready." A perky voice booms from the intercom.

Huh? I must have fallen asleep.

I slip off my headphones and stand up.

Oh, this is not comfortable. At all.

Ow, damn. My back freaking hurts!

I shake off the sleeping feeling on my right leg and give the ticket to the stewardess.

"Thank you and have a nice flight." She smiles and takes another passengers ticket.

I smile weakly and head into the business class. I walk like a retarded old lady due to the stinging pain in my back.

I slip my hand-carried luggage in one of the slots and sit at my seat.

A few minutes later, some other obnoxious passengers shuffle in, making a lot of noise.

"Yeah! The game was great! Hahaha." A man with a huge gut exclaims.

"You got the right, bub." The other man says.

"Sir, please take a seat and try not to be too loud." An air steward claims.

"Really? Cause I paid for this flight! Now leave me alone."He shouts.

"Sir, I have the right to kick you right off this plane." The steward threatens.

I see his friend whisper to him and the man nods. After the steward leaves, they begin to talk loudly again.

I groan in frustration and slip on my headphones to block out their voices.

This is going to be one long and uneasy flight.

_PJO_

"Annabeth!"Helen exclaims, engulfing me in a hug. I hug her back, noticing the Matthew and Bobby were here. They were fighting over a PPP or what I think it's called.

"Hey Helen." I say. She smiles and Dad carries my luggage to my car.

"I call shotgun!" Matthew declares. Bobby glares at him and they glare back at each other.

"No way! I do!" Bobby argues. The boys started arguing and I was complied to help them but this is way hilarious.

"Matthew! Bobby! Your sister is here and she's sitting shotgun!" Helen scolds. The boys groan and hangs their heads in shame. As if they know what shame is. I mentally scoff.

"Come on, Annabeth!" Helen gestures me to the front seat. I sit in front and we drive off.

I look around the car and I don't see my dad.

"Helen?" I ask, looking at her.

"Yes?" She mumbles, eyes fixated on the road.

"We left Dad at the airport." I say, stifling a laugh when I saw Helen's expression. But all she could say was "Oops."

PJO

After Helen apologized for leaving dad behind, We head home for some lunch. Home made food that I haven't had in years. Yum… I can just imagine Helen's famous spaghetti or dad's Key Lime Pie. God, I could be drooling, just to make sure I touch my chin. Nope, no drool.

The car stops to a halt and I carry my bags into the house. I open the front door and I almost dropped my bags. The house is Beautiful! There is literally no perfect words to describe this!

"Oh, Annabeth, drop your bags near the stairs please." Helen suggests. I put my bags near the stairs and head into the kitchen where I smell the nice aroma of Tacos.

"Ow!" A voice yelps. All of us shuffle out of the kitchen and near the stairs. I see a man about 24 with dark hair and green eyes. I didn't see his face clearly but when I did, I almost choked. He's quite handsome, framed face and a well-defined jaw.

"Who put those bags here?" He ask, clearly agitated as he rubs the back of his head.

"Oh, Percy. This is Annabeth, our daughter." Helen exclaims proudly. I didn't know why but now she's just proud to claim that her step-daughter is a best-selling author.

The man or Percy, shakes his head, his obsidian hair falling in his face.

"Percy, Annabeth. Annabeth, Percy. He works for us as the pool boy. And he takes care of the horses." My dad explains. We bought horses after they moved to Tennessee, it's a great sport. I used to ride all the time.

"You're Annabeth?"He asked me in utter disbelief. What? Am I that horrible looking or something? But then I noticed he had the same voice as the man who started an argument we me on the phone.

"Yes. And you must be the man who started an argument with me on the phone." I counter, smirking.

"Yes. Well…." He was interrupted by a shrilly scream. All our heads turn to the barn.

Percy and I run as fast as our legs could carry us and we find something terribly wrong.

**Sorry about the cliffy! Again! Please Review!**

**Until the next Chapter!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek!**_

_**"Percy!" The girl giggles, hugging him ever so tightly. I feel a light pang in my chest. It couldn't be anything. I shrug it off.**_

_**"Right." Percy says uneasily and moves her arms away from him.**_

_**"Help! Help!" Someone screams.**_

**Peace Out Peeps!**

_CaseyMarieCarter_


	5. The Encounter

**Please read the Author Note below. BTW, This chapter has some words like bitch or whore. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm lazy to write the whole thing today. :)**

**Chapter 4~Recap**

**"You're Annabeth?"He asked me in utter disbelief. What? Am I that horrible looking or something? But then I noticed he had the same voice as the man who started an argument we me on the phone.**

**"Yes. And you must be the man who started an argument with me on the phone." I counter, smirking.**

**"Yes. Well…." He was interrupted by a shrilly scream. All our heads turn to the barn.**

**Percy and I run as fast as our legs could carry us and we find something terribly wrong.**

* * *

"Rachel?" I ask incredulously. I'm surprised that's she's here. And drowning with another girl!

Percy dives in before I can and I jump in too but I save Rachel instead of the other girl.

I swim as fast as I can and pull Rachel out, with her coughing and gagging badly.

I swim backwards, hauling Rachel with me. Then I pull her in the deck near the pool and climb up.

I look at Percy hitting the other girl's back and her spluttering the water, her face extremely pale.

I turn my attention back to Rachel. "Rachel? Rachel?" I ask, shaking her shoulders and slapping her face lightly.

"Huh?" She croaks. I let out a breath of relief and sigh as I sit up.

"Wha? What happened?" Rachel asks. I stare at her like as if I know what happened.

"I don't know, you were drowning so Percy and I saved you and the other girl." I say, using my thumb and pointing at the girl.

"What?" Rachel asks again. I check her head, seeing if she has a concussion.

She swats away my hand and rubs her head gently. "I'm fine." She states, glowering at the other girl.

"Hey." I hear a husky voice call. I look up and see the face of Percy Jackson, looking anything but happy.

I raise my eyebrows and help Rachel get up. She wobbles a bit and I hold on to her arm.

"Glad you're okay Rach." Percy smiles, slinging his arm around her. She smiles back and nudges him.

I look at them back and forth, confusion overtaking my face. What happened to the man who glowered at me? With pure disconcertment I may add.

"Percy!" The girl giggles, hugging him ever so tightly. I feel a slight pang in my chest. It couldn't be anything. So I shrug it off.

"Right." Percy says uneasily and moves her arms away from him. I sneak a peek at Rachel and see her glaring at that girl.

"Joanna." Rachel growls.

"Rachel." She leers. I think they may start attacking each other.

"Help! Help!" Another voice screams. What? Another incident again? What? Is this Friday the 13th?

I sigh inwardly, tired of all the running but take off, running towards the barn.

I hear screams get louder so I run faster. I reach there and see the horses trying to trample on Matthew and Bobby.

"What the Hell did you dunderheads do?" I scream, infuriated by this.  
"We disturbed the horses and they got angry?" Bobby says, running around like a little girl.

"God! You guys can be such idiots!" I scream. I try to round the horses but they trample on, neighing and huffing. I dodge out of the way, avoiding two horses.

"Ugh!" I huff, pulling the reigns on Black Rounder.

"Oof." I hear another voice heave. I turn around and see Percy pulling the reigns on Speed Rain, one of our horses.

I pull in Black and lock the stable. Percy does the same. I pull in a few more with Percy's and Rachel's help.

"That's the last of them." Percy articulates, brushing the hay off his hands.

"OK, Talk." I demand, pulling Matthew and Bobby by their collars, stopping them from running away.

"Um… Simple misunderstanding?" Matthew smiles innocently. Bobby bobs his head, agreeing to that. (A/N Haha Bobby bobs. Get it?)

"Haha, very funny brats. Now. What did you do?" I ask again, narrowing my eyes.

"OK, OK." They give up. I smirk proudly and wait for their ever so entertaining and deluded stories.

"Well, we got bored and decided to play with the horses. But unfortunately, they don't like us." Matthew explains in a monotone.

"I can see that." I smirk.

"Now, what do you say?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"We'reaorryannabeth." Matthew and Bobby say quickly.

"Excuse me? What was that?" I ask again, putting my ear closer to them.

"We're sorry Annabeth." They grind.

I nod and ask them to go back to the barn.

"Thanks." I breathe, exasperated.

"Don't count on me helping you again." Percy smirks and folds his arms.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask, tired of his shenanigans.

"Nothing's wrong with me." He answers.

"Then why are you acting like a total ass?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I don't like you." He answers nonchalantly.

I'm a little taken aback by this. "And why not?" I ask curiously.

"Just cause." Percy answers, shrugging his shoulders.

I narrow my eyes and Percy squirms uncomfortably.

"Listen Percy, I could fire you so mind who you're dealing with." I warn.

Percy rolls his eyes. "Oh, please. As if Frederick will fire me. I'm the best assistant manager he's ever had."

I feel all the color from face drain out. "Assi… Assistant Manager?" I ask in surprise.

Percy shrugs. "Yeah, so now Princess-"

I cut him off. "I'm not a princess. The name's Annabeth." I say, gritting my teeth.

He smirks. "Right, Owl Head."

"What?" I ask.

"Owl Head. I see you have an owl necklace and owl shaped earrings, so I'm going to call you that."

"Well, as a matter of fact you're a… Seaweed Brain!" I respond.

"Seaweed Brain? Is that the best you've got?" He smirks.

"Yeah, it's better than Owl Head." I snap.

He smiles a little at that. Weird. "Hmm….. Then I'll call you Wise Girl." He says, tapping his finger on his chin.

"Wise Girl, Really?"

"Yeah. Cause you act like you know everything so I'm calling you that." He says flatly.

I was going to respond to that when Rachel and the other girl comes running in.

"OK. Now that we're not interrupted by anything else, can you tell me why you we're drowning?" I ask.

"Well….. I got in a fight with bimbo here and we tried or per se I tried to kill her but ended up drowning each other." Rachel explains.

"Nuh uh! You pushed me in, you crazed psychotic bitch!" The girl screams.

"Oh, Shut up, Lola." Rachel retorts.

"It's Joanna!" She shouts.

"Lola, Joanna. What's the diff?" Rachel says.

"That's it!" Joanna warns.

"Oh, what? You're going to kill with you manicured nails?" Rachel teases.

Joanna lunges forward and tries to strangle Rachel but she's too strong. Now, this ended up with Joanna on the floor and Rachel strangling her.

"Stop!" Percy and I yell together. We pull them apart and I hold Rachel by the arms. While Percy grabs Joanna.

"Crazy bitch!" Rachel spits.

"Like I'm the bitch! You couldn't even take me!"

"Oh! Last I remembered, you were on the floor while I was sitting on top of you!" Rachel argues.

"Yeah right. And that friend of yours-" She says, gesturing at me.

"Is a crazy bitch as well." Joanna grins.

That's it! I lunge forward and punch Joanna in the face. Then I jump on her and grab her neck. But Percy and Rachel grab me off of her.

"You crazy unintelligent, unsophisticated, psychotic bitch!" I scream, trying to break free from their grasps.

Joanna wipes the blood away from her mouth and nose and grins.

"Get out, Joanna! You're no longer welcome here." Percy states as he drags me back to the house. Rachel follows in quietly.

Percy pushes me onto a chair. "What were you thinking?" Percy asks.

"Well, I-" I started.

"No! I'm talking to Rachel as well." Percy interrupts.

"She's a bitch whore!" Rachel protests.

"I don't care if she is! She's the mayor's daughter and she'll have all of us locked up soon!" Percy argues.

"I don't care! She deserves everything she got today!" I yell.

Percy's head whips around and he faces me. He glares at me but I'm not intimidated by this. So I don't back down.

"She's lying bitch whore who deserves to die in hell." I continue.

He was about to respond but was interrupted by the door slamming. "What's all the shouting about?" My dad asks.

"Nothing. Just a little disagreement." Percy answers. He walks out of the door and slams in hard. We all wince at that contact.

"I need some air." I claim, grabbing my notebook and heading out to the barn.

_PJO_

The clear night sky and the sounds of crickets ricocheting off the walls does not help me concentrate more.

"Please give a sign! Something, at least to finish the second chapter, Lord. Anything?" I whisper. Silence…..

"Ugh!" I throw my notebook in frustration.

"Ow!" A voice yelps.

"What?" I climb down the steps of the attic and see a dark figure getting up.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"Well, you deserve it for being an ass." I respond.

I hear him chuckle lowly. "Here's your book." He tosses my notebook and I catch it easily.

"Not bad." He remarks.

I shrug and climb back up. Percy follows.

We both sit near the window, staring out in the night sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Percy sighs.

"Yup." I answer. I feel Percy's arm unconsciously putting behind my back.

"So what made you wanna write?" Percy asks.

"What?" I ask in surprise. I didn't think he would care.

"I said what made you want to write?" He says like he was talking to a four year old.

I slap him on the shoulder, hard. "I heard that genius." I retort.

"So?" Percy asks.

"I just wanted to be okay?" I snap. I'm really uncomfortable talking about this.

"OK, OK. Don't need to go brutal on me." Percy surrenders.

I nod and stare out of the window. Silence creeps in again.

I feel Percy breath against my face. I turn around and accidentally kiss him on the lips.

I try to pull away but my arms would not move. I feel Percy kiss back and I pull away.

"Uh….. I've got to go." Percy stutters as he scrambles out of the attic. God, that was awkward...

I touch my lips, where his were. I wasn't expecting this but.. his lips where soft. This is not what I meant by a sign, God.

OK! I hope you guys like this chapter! Oh, and Rachel's Annabeth's best friend from San Fran but Annabeth moved to New York. I didn't want to ruin the Lost Hero so I decided to include Joanna.

**Sneak Peek!**

**"Uh..." Percy says, trying to hide the awkwardness.**

**"Right..." I respond.**

**"OK. Open up. State Police."**

**Uh oh.**

* * *

**Until the next chapter!**

**Peace Out,**

_CaseyMarieCarter_


	6. Awkward,which is more Percy or Police?

**Hello, Hello! I just wanna thank everyone that reviewed! XX Annabella Princess xx, piequeenthegreat, Alexandra Nightshade, kittyhawk09, seaweed brain girl and AnnabethIsTheBest. And everyone else who reviewed! Here's some blue cookies!**

**Chapter 5 ~ Recap**

**"Yup." I answer. I feel Percy's arm unconsciously putting behind my back.**

**"So what made you wanna write?" Percy asks.**

**"What?" I ask in surprise. I didn't think he would care.**

**"I said what made you want to write?" He says like he was talking to a four year old.**

**I slap him on the shoulder, hard. "I heard that genius." I retort.**

**"So?" Percy asks.**

**"I just wanted to be okay?" I snap. I'm really uncomfortable talking about this.**

**"OK, OK. Don't need to go brutal on me." Percy surrenders.**

**I nod and stare out of the window. Silence creeps in again.**

**I feel Percy breath against my face. I turn around and accidentally kiss him on the lips.**

**I try to pull away but my arms would not move. I feel Percy kiss back and I pull away.**

**"Uh….. I've got to go." Percy stutters as he scrambles out of the attic. God, that was awkward...**

**I touch my lips, where his were. I wasn't expecting this but.. his lips where soft. This is not what I meant by a sign, God.**

* * *

A few days after that accidental kiss, I've been trying to avoid Percy, or at least, not stay in the same room as him. It would've been awkward.

My dad and Helen have been noticing the slight changes between Percy and I. Or as Helen states, "Finally! Peace and quiet." Oh, How I love my parents. (Please do note the sarcasm.)

"Annabeth?" Helen asks in a soft monotone. She snaps her fingers in front of my face, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hmm. Yeah?" I ask, putting my hand under my chin. Helen peaks at me from the corner of her eye as she cooks…. Dinner? I don't know. I check my watch and see it's _12:30._

My stomach growls in appetence and I look at Helen expectedly.

She smirks at me with a bemused look on her face. I stare at her, my eyebrows scrunched up in bewilderment.

"What?" I ask, using my hands as gestures. I see Helen smirk grow a little bigger.

"Oh, nothing…." She says casually, while cutting the vegetables.

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?" I ask.

"Well, excluding the point that for the last five minutes, I've been trying to ask you what you wanted for lunch." She replies coolly.

My face flushes in a light shade of pink. "Oh." I mumble in embarrassment.

Helen turns around, drying her hands with a dish towel. She smiles genuinely as she sits down on the chair next to me.

I try to avoid eye contact because I know this is one of those Mother to Daughter talks.

Helen rolls her eyes. "Annabeth, What's wrong?" She asks.

I suddenly find a certain attentiveness on my hands. "Nothing." I mumble._ Nothing important to me, or you as a matter of fact_. I wanted to say, but I knew it sounded rude.

"Annabeth." Helen uses that tone that I know all too well.

"It's nothing, Helen. Really, it's not." I answer weakly.

I hear Helen sigh and put her hand on mine. "Annabeth, you're unusually quiet. It's not natural." Helen jokes, lighting my halcyon mood.

At that I smile a little. "Come back here you two!" My dad cries in frustration. The three of them tumble down the stairs. (As in the three of them are Matthew, Bobby and Dad.)

"Dad, come on. It was a joke! Chill!" Matthew explains quietly, putting his hands in front of him.

My dad clutches his back in strain. He lets out a deep breath before standing up, or at least trying.

"It's not funny Matthew and Bobby! Tying a rope below the bathroom door and spreading honey mixed with oil, on the floor! It could've have killed someone!" My dad scolds as he winces in pain.

"Sorry dad." They both claim, hanging their heads and doing a little fake crying.

"Oh, that's not going to work! You two are grounded for two months! Not video games, TV, internet, facebook or anything! Understood?" My dad lectures. The boys complain but my dad stops them short.

"It wasn't funny, guys. You've could've killed someone." My dad replies in a monotone. They boys nod and they head into their room.

The kitchen is quiet for a few seconds, until Helen shuffles out of her seat and helps my dad put ointment on his back.

"Come on. Time for medication." Helen soothes, rubbing my dad's back. He winces a little and nods weakly.

"Hey, Hey!" A voice greets! I hear the front door slam and the sound of shuffling feet made its way to the kitchen.

A full head of black hair pops in. His eyes widen a little in surprise. "Annabeth?" He asks.

"Yeah, who else who I be? Santa Claus?" I remark sarcastically. He looks a little hurt and instantly I feel guilty but I must remind myself I hate him.

"Uh…" Percy says, hiding all the tension in the room. God, it's still awkward. Why? Why? Seriously? I would give anything not be stuck in the same room with him!

"Right…." I respond flatly. He nods a little and scratches the back of his neck uneasily as he bites his lower lip. I must admit, he looks damn sexy… Wait! What the hell am I saying? He's not sexy or hot or cute! His just plain annoying!

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

**What? It's the truth!**

_Nuh Uh, and you know it!_

**Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, it was true.**

I sigh inwardly as I take interest in my coffee mug. I peak at Percy staring intently at him shoes.

I hear a loudly knock. "OK, State Police. Open up." The voice announces. I look at Percy and see a wave of panic cross his features. He nods as he gestures towards the door. I nod in agreement and walk to the door.

"State Police. Open up." The voice states again, although with more force. I take a deep breath and open the door. I face two policemen looking curious and serious at the same time.

"I'mma gonna need you two to come with me down to the station." The man states in a southern drawl. I glance at Percy and gulp visibly. I can feel him getting nervous as well. Something I know is that this isn't going to be good.

**OK! Hope you guys like this chapter! Plus PM me! I love to chat and I won't bite :)**

**Sneak Peek Chapter Seven**

**"OK, as stated by Ms. Cashs." The officer states as he gestures to the bitch known as Joanna. Ms. Cashs. Figures, the rich bitch can't fight her own battles, so she goes to her daddy.**

**"Is that you assaulted her with no excuse why." He finish, staring at me incredulously. Probably wondering why a pretty girl like me would do this. They obviously took me wrong.**

**Joanna's smirk grows wider on her monster face. "Now a pretty lady like yourself shouldn't be doin' this." He states what I thought he would have said. Figures.**

**He leans forward, putting his hands on the steeled grey desk. Someway trying to look tougher. I don't blink at that though, it takes a lot to scare me.**

**"Let me go!" A voice yelps as she struggles to break free. The two officers throw her next to the seat near me.**

**Rachel takes a quick look around and huffs, crossing her arms around her chest. "Now ladies, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice." He adds, faking kindness.**

**I see Rachel gulp and I know this leads to one bad thing. I might end up in jail.**

**LOL, Hope you guys love it! **

**Until the next Chapter~  
**_CaseyMarieCarter _


	7. I get arrested then get a date?

**Hey! I just wanna thank those who reviewed! That means you guys get blue cookies. I would normally type your profile name's out but I'm lazy again.**

**Previously on Chapter Six**

**"Hey, Hey!" A voice greets! I hear the front door slam and the sound of shuffling feet made its way to the kitchen.**

**A full head of black hair pops in. His eyes widen a little in surprise. "Annabeth?" He asks.**

**"Yeah, who else who I be? Santa Claus?" I remark sarcastically. He looks a little hurt and instantly I feel guilty but I must remind myself I hate him.**

**"Uh…" Percy says, hiding all the tension in the room. God, it's still awkward. Why? Why? Seriously? I would give anything not be stuck in the same room with him!**

**"Right…." I respond flatly. He nods a little and scratches the back of his neck uneasily as he bites his lower lip. I must admit, he looks damn sexy… Wait! What the hell am I saying? He's not sexy or hot or cute! His just plain annoying!**

**_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._**

**What? It's the truth!**

**_Nuh Uh, and you know it!_**

**Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, it was true.**

**I sigh inwardly as I take interest in my coffee mug. I peak at Percy staring intently at him shoes.**

**I hear a loudly knock. "OK, State Police. Open up." The voice announces. I look at Percy and see a wave of panic cross his features. He nods as he gestures towards the door. I nod in agreement and walk to the door.**

**"State Police. Open up." The voice states again, although with more force. I take a deep breath and open the door. I face two policemen looking curious and serious at the same time.**

**"I'mma gonna need you two to come with me down to the station." The man states in a southern drawl. I glance at Percy and gulp visibly. I can feel him getting nervous as well. Something I know is that this isn't going to be good.**

* * *

Have you ever rode in the back of a police car? No, neither have I until now. And let me tell you, it is uncomfortable as it seems. Percy and I are squeezed tightly next to each other because of another huge convict sitting in the car.

Couldn't they drop him off first? I hate sitting in cramped spaces, but in other cases, who wouldn't?

I can feel Percy's hot breath trickle down my neck, which makes me gulp more. I hate him.

**No you don't, you love him.**

_I do not!_

**Yeah, you do!**

_For the love of Cupid or Aphrodite, I do not like him nor love him._ **(A/N Love of Aphrodite. Haha.)**

The huge convict grunts and I can feel Percy heart quicken. Ha, what a baby. I smirk a little.

"Shut up." Percy whispers or hisses.

I roll my eyes. "As if Seaweed Brain." I retort. Now he rolls his eyes.

"Hey, quiet you two." The officer commands. As if I would listen to him, but the wiser part of me thinks, he's still an officer so I have to listen.

Percy and I roll our eyes and we silently glare at each other on the whole ride to the station.

_PJO_

"Alright you two, get out. Come on." The officer states. He pulls us out and drags us to the station.

He briefly nods to the other officers before taking Percy and I in separate interrogation rooms.

I should write a mystery novel based on cops. Hmmm… yeah, that could be a good idea.

"OK." He states. I squint at the name tag on his shirt or uniform. Officer O'Donelly.

I don't make a word or move. I just simply sit on the metal chair. I look around my surroundings, yup same thing as it is in the movies. A metal desk and metal chairs. A mirror in front of me. (A/N I don't know how does an interrogation room look like, I've never been arrested.)

I wait for awhile until the door slides open, and a tall, tanned, good-looking officer with blonde hair walks in.

"Ms. Chase." He firmly states. I nod silently and put my hands on the table.

"I'm Detective Ben. I'm investigating the murder of Joanna Cashs's, boyfriend. Jake Thompson." Detective Ben elucidates.

"Now, Ms. Cashs stated that you were responsible for his murder." He calmly asks. What the hell? I don't even know who is Jake Thompson!

"What? I don't even know who Jake Thompson is!" I answer incredulously.

Detective Ben raises an eyebrow. "Have you seen this man before or associated with him?" He asks flatly. He shows me a picture of fairly good-looking man in his late twenties. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes.

That's when I realized I did know him. He was the guy in college who always tried to flirt with me! I debate for a minute, should I tell the cops or not? I should tell because probably I would be off the hook.

I put the photo down. "Yeah, I do." I state.

Detective Ben raise an eyebrow curiously. "And how do you know him?"

"We used to be in the same college. He would always try to ask me out and I would always say no."

"Well, then where were you at the time of 11:00 to 2:30 Pm?" He asks.

"I was at home writing my novel. You can verify with my parents. I have an alibi."

The Detective sighs. "Well, we'll get it checked out. For now stay put." He commands.

I nod and he briskly walks out of the door. I sit in silence for a while until another officer come tumbling in.

And Joanna the bitch walks in with him. Crap, I would really want to kill her right now.

"Hi, Annabethie." Joanna says sweetly. This girl is anything but sweet.

I glare at her. "What do you want?" I ask bluntly. Joanna smirks. I'll wipe that stupid smirk off her face if she doesn't leave.

"OK, as stated by Ms. Cashs." The officer states as he gestures to the bitch known as Joanna. Ms. Cashs. Figures, the rich bitch can't fight her own battles, so she goes to her daddy.

"Is that you assaulted her with no excuse why." He finish, staring at me incredulously.

Probably wondering why a pretty girl like me would do this. They obviously took me wrong.

Joanna's smirk grows wider on her monster face. "Now a pretty lady like yourself shouldn't be doin' this." He states what I thought he would have said. Figures.

He leans forward, putting his hands on the steeled grey desk. Someway trying to look tougher. I don't blink at that though, it takes a lot to scare me.

"Let me go!" A voice yelps as she struggles to break free. The two officers throw her next to the seat near me.

Rachel takes a quick look around and huffs, crossing her arms around her chest. "Now ladies, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice." He adds, faking kindness.

I see Rachel gulp and I know this leads to one bad thing. I might end up in jail.

**Percy's Pov**

After Annabeth and I were separated, I sit in an small confinement area. A metal desk and chairs. How damn uncomfortable.

"Mr. Jackson." The officer states as he enters the room.

"I'm Detective Ben. I'm investigating the murder of Joanna Cashs, boyfriend. Jake Thompson." Detective Ben says.

Jake? Nah, it couldn't be. Jake's not that dumb to date Joanna. She's a bitch. I hate to admit it but Annabeth's right. Boy, it was awkward when I walked in that kitchen. But, somehow…. I like that kiss.

"Now, Ms. Cashs, states that you girlfriend, Annabeth. Is likely the killer." Annabeth's not my girlfriend! She's barely a friend.

I blush in a dark shade of red. "She's not my girlfriend." I say in a monotone.

The Detective raises an eyebrow. "That's means she single?" He asks curiously. What? Does he want to date her or something.

"Yes.. what does that have to do with murder?" I ask slowly. The Detective shakes his head.

"Now are you associated with Jake anyway?"

"Yes." The Detective raises his eyebrow as if signaling for me to go on. So I do.

"He's my friend from college." I answer.

"And what college is that?" He asks, jotting down some notes on the paper.

"NYU." I say.

"OK, Where were at the time of 11 to 2:30?"

"Asleep." I answer simply. What else would I do? Become a super hero at night?

"Can anyone verify that?" He asks.

"Yeah, my mom." You might think it's weird for me to stay with my mom, but she was visiting me.

"OK, We'll verify that." He answers as he walks to the door and slams it.

Why the hell did he think Annabeth's my girlfriend?

**Annabeth's Pov (I'm not switching Pov's again.)**

"OK. You bail is coming." The officer tells Rachel and I as we sip a terrible tasting coffee.

We both nod and the officer walks off. I look at Rachel. "Thanks for bailing me." I answer.

Rachel smiles. "No Prob." Now you're wondering how we got off easily. Rachel's dad is the second richest family in Tennessee. So it wasn't hard, but the look on Joanna face when we got off was hilarious. Her face was like the devil itself except, uglier.

"Ms. Chase." I turn around and spot Detective Ben, making his way to me while carrying a bag of bagels.

"Yeah?" I ask politely, The Detective smiles at me with a tint of pink, highlighting his cheeks.

"Well, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything this Saturday… If you aren't.. um would you like to catch a movie?" He asks hopefully. I look at him, my eyebrows scrunching up a little.

Should I date again? I'm perfectly happy alone. Maybe I should give it a shot, he is after all a nice guy.

I smile. "Sure, I would love to." The Detective smiles sheepishly at me.

"Cool, pick you up at seven?" He asks.

"Sure. See you soon Detective." I giggle. God, where did that come from? I hate mood-swings.

"Great. And call me David."

I nod and he walks away. "I can't believe he asked you out! I was sure you weren't gonna take it." Rachel giggles like a girl on Christmas eve.

I shake my head. "Yeah, you and me both." I say with a smile.

"Come on! Time for shopping!" Rachel grabs me and pulls me out of the precinct.

I struggle to break free. "Come on. I'll just wear some jeans with a t-shirt."

Rachel shakes her head. "No way, this is your way of paying me back for the bail. Plus, you never had a date in years!"

I sigh and give in. I did know this was a mistake though.

**OK. I decided to put David in there because you'll know what will happen in the next chapter!And I think this chapter isn't that good.**

**Sneak Peek Chapter 9**

**"You look great, Annabeth." David claims as he leads me into the restaurant. After the movie we decided to grab some dinner.**

**I blush a little, thankfully the dim lighting in the room, hides my pink colored cheeks. "Thanks." I mumble softly.**

**Ring! Ring!**

**David checks his phone. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I have to go. They just got a lead to the murder." He explains.**

**I hide the look of disappointment on my face. "No, it's okay, go." I say softly.**

**He grins at me and runs out. Great, dinner with myself. How pathetic.**

**"Hey, is this seat taken?" A deep voice asks. I look up and see him grinning at me.**

**I nod. "Sure, Percy."**

**Until the next chapter~**

_CaseyMarieCarter._


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, Hey! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! XX Annabella Princess xx, Alexandra Nightshade, piequeenthegreat, Jahfreenalam and the rest! You guys rock! P.S Sorry for the late update.

Chapter 7 recap~"Ms. Chase." I turn around and spot Detective Ben, making his way to me while carrying a bag of bagels.

"Yeah?" I ask politely, The Detective smiles at me with a tint of pink, highlighting his cheeks.

"Well, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything this Saturday… If you aren't.. um would you like to catch a movie?" He asks hopefully. I look at him, my eyebrows scrunching up a little.

Should I date again? I'm perfectly happy alone. Maybe I should give it a shot, he is after all a nice guy.

I smile. "Sure, I would love to." The Detective smiles sheepishly at me.

"Cool, pick you up at seven?" He asks.

"Sure. See you soon Detective." I giggle. God, where did that come from? I hate mood-swings.

"Great. And call me David."

I nod and he walks away. "I can't believe he asked you out! I was sure you weren't gonna take it." Rachel giggles like a girl on Christmas eve.

I shake my head. "Yeah, you and me both." I say with a smile.

"Come on! Time for shopping!" Rachel grabs me and pulls me out of the precinct.

I struggle to break free. "Come on. I'll just wear some jeans with a t-shirt."

Rachel shakes her head. "No way, this is your way of paying me back for the bail. Plus, you never had a date in years!"

I sigh and give in. I did know this was a mistake though.

**

* * *

PPOV**

What am I doing here? I should just turn back home, take a nice warm bath or a dip in the lake rather than doing this. Oh, right. You must be wondering what "Doing This" means right?

Well, my, Oh so smart side of me (Note the sarcasm) decided to spy on Annabeth on her date. I mean why do I even care? I don't her nor do I care for her.

_You're an idiot, you know that?_

**What? Who are you?**

_I'm your conscience, duh._

**Right?**  
_Ugh, Never mind, back to the topic of Annabeth. You like her and you know it._

**I do not! I hate her!**

_Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that. Listen to your heart, you know it's always right._

**What? What the hell?**

I'm fighting with myself, deluded? I think so.

I shake my head in frustration. I slide the window of my car and peek at Annabeth. She looks gorgeous!

What? For that I'm mentally slapping myself. One thing I didn't notice though, is that I slapped myself on the cheek. Hard.

_Ow…._ I rub my face solemnly.

Ugh, Detective Ben or "David." helped Annabeth out of his car. For being a cop, he sure had a lot of privileges. I can see the faint blush creeping upon Annabeth's face. He must be complimenting her!

He's probably taking her to the movies, where he would buy a ticket to a horror movie just to make her hang tight on him. Ugh, classic guy move. **(A/N Lol, I experienced that before. My guy friend took me to the movies and to a horror film, he expected me to hang onto him but he hung on to me.)**

I might as well stay out here. So I wait, wait and wait. They finally came out and David was looking a little down. Ha, he plan to make Annabeth scared must have failed.

He opens the door for Annabeth and they drive off. I follow, but in a slower pace than him.

He stops at a Restaurant called "Italianies." I actually ate there with my ex-girlfriend. Now I hate her. She's a complete bitch. She cheated on me, I hate her.

I stop the ignition of my car and get out. I grab my nylon diesel leather jacket off the passenger seat and slip it on.

I walk in the restaurant, finding a near safe haven to hear or see them. I quickly sit and order a glass of water.

"You look great Annabeth."He compliments.

"Thanks." I hear her mumble.

Ring! Ring!

David checks his phone. "I'm sorry Annabeth. I have to go. They just got a lead to the murder."

"No, it's okay, go."

I see him grin and dash out. I should get there now.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" I ask softly. Annabeth looks at me and I grin.

She ponders for a second before nodding. "Sure, Percy."

**

* * *

APOV**

"You look great, Annabeth." David compliments as he takes his jacket out.

I blush a little, thankfully the dim lighting in the room, hides my pink colored cheeks. "Thanks." I mumble softly.

Ring! Ring!

David checks his phone. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I have to go. They just got a lead to the murder." He explains.

I hide the look of disappointment on my face. "No, it's okay, go." I say softly.

He grins at me and runs out. Great, dinner with myself. How pathetic.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" A deep voice asks. I look up and see him grinning at me. What's is he doing here? Should I let him sit? Or should I decline. I mean he's smiling so that must be good….

I nod. "Sure, Percy."

He smiles again before briefly sitting down. "What are you doing here?" I ask curiously.

Percy chuckles. "Forward much? I was just eating dinner here and noticed you were sitting all alone so I decided to sit with you."

Huh? Really? That's your excuse?

"Lame excuse, Huh?" He says, voicing my thoughts. I nod in agreement and the waitress comes. She's about late thirties with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She asks politely. I look at the menu for a split second and decide on Penne Arriabiata.

"Penne Arriabiata, Please." I order. She nods and looks at Percy.

"I just have the best pizza here." He orders. She nods and jots it down on her notebook.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look like a cute couple." She suggests.

Percy and I blush simultaneously. "We're not dating." We both exclaim. She raises her eyebrow and shrugs.

"Sure, sure." She remarks. She walks away, leaving us alone again.

"So, you never answered my question, why were you here?" I ask. Percy chuckles deeply and scratches the back of his neck.

"Um, well, Um…" He stutters. Why is he so nervous?  
"I.. kinda spied on you." He answers. I raise an eyebrow questioningly. What? He was spying on me? Why would he do that?

I think you know why.

Shut up.

Fine.

Fine.

"You were spying on me?" I ask incredulously. Percy shrugs while raising his eyebrows.

"Yes?" He answers quietly.

"Were you spying on me because you were jealous?" I ask, slightly blushing.

I see Percy blush too. "Um… I… Uh… Yes?" He asks like it was a question. I'm taken aback by this.

"Really?" I ask, unbelieving.

"Yeah…Um...really." He answers softly. What caught me off guard was that he kissed me.

Surprised, but I kiss back. I feel his breathing quicken and we pull apart. I look at him and we both blush again. We sit in silence again.

"Does that answer your question?" He spoke up. I nod my head slowly. A question forming in my mind. "But I thought you hated me." I answer. He shakes his head. "I don't, I never hated you. I just hate people who are writers." He answers.

I glare at him and his takes a second to soak in his words before changing it again. "No, I-"I cut him off. "Even if you do like me and hate me. I love my job more than I like you." I retort. Percy shakes his head again.

I roll my eyes. "Bye Percy." I say, before grabbing my navy blue jacket and dashing out of the restaurant. Tears were welling up in my eyes. Why? Why am I crying? About him? He's not even worth it.

I know a lot of people hate writers, but why am I taking it personally now?  
I wipe my tears furiously and run home. I slam the door before anyone asked about my date. And I sit on my bed and fall asleep.

One thought ran through my mind.

_I knew dating who lead to something bad._

**

* * *

Ok, I knew this one is bad. Sorry, I ran out of ideas for this chapter!**

_Sneak Preview!_

_"What do you want, Percy?" I ask coldly. He looks slightly hurt but I don't care. _

_"I'm sorry." He apologizes. I shake my head._

_"I don't care if you're sorry or not." I say._

_"Well, I do." He answers before grabbing me and kissing me softly on the lips. I fight for a while before giving up and kissing back._

_Until the next chapter!_

_CaseyMarieCarter_


	9. Will you go out with me?

**Hey! I just wanna put a quick note! Thanks for reviewing everyone! XX Annabella Princess xx: I thought your review was funny and it really made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I own PJO like I own the air. And I'm the girl version of Rick Riordan.**

**Percy: We get it! Get on with the story!**

**Chapter~ Recap**

**"You were spying on me?" I ask incredulously. Percy shrugs while raising his eyebrows.**

**"Yes?" He answers quietly.**

**"Were you spying on me because you were jealous?" I ask, slightly blushing.**

**I see Percy blush too. "Um… I… Uh… Yes?" He asks like it was a question. I'm taken aback by this.**

**"Really?" I ask, unbelieving.**

**"Yeah…Um...really." He answers softly. What caught me off guard was that he kissed me.**

**Surprised, but I kiss back. I feel his breathing quicken and we pull apart. I look at him and we both blush again. We sit in silence again.**

**"Does that answer your question?" He spoke up. I nod my head slowly. A question forming in my mind. "But I thought you hated me." I answer. He shakes his head. "I don't, I never hated you. I just hate people who are writers." He answers.**

**I glare at him and his takes a second to soak in his words before changing it again. "No, I-"I cut him off. "Even if you do like me and hate me. I love my job more than I like you." I retort. Percy shakes his head again.**

**I roll my eyes. "Bye Percy." I say, before grabbing my navy blue jacket and dashing out of the restaurant. Tears were welling up in my eyes. Why? Why am I crying? About him? He's not even worth it.**

**I know a lot of people hate writers, but why am I taking it personally now?**  
**I wipe my tears furiously and run home. I slam the door before anyone asked about my date. And I sit on my bed and fall asleep.**

**One thought ran through my mind.**

**_I knew dating who lead to something bad._**

* * *

**PPOV**

Seriously, am I thinking about doing this? I hate myself right now. Ugh, I tried everything, sending a text to her, or sending flowers with a card of sincere apologies. And all I get is.. Nothing. Not a word or whisper from her.

I went over to Frederick's House and all I get is a face full of door. I remember the look on her face. Full of contempt and annoyance, with a twinkle of sadness in her grey orbs. I hated that look. I hate myself a lot for that.

I don't know why, but I feel a slight attraction to her. I mean, she's smart, beautiful and _fun_. That's one thing I never said about a girl in a long time.

I'm a jackass.

I might as well try again, to apologize and a get a slam in the face.

I grab my keys off the hook and grab my diesel jacket. I glance at my house before shutting it.

I jump in my car and rev the engine a little before speeding off.

_PJO_

I sigh quietly as I take a deep breath before knocking. I hear her yell "Coming!" In a stressed tone.

"It's you." She said in a monotone. She glares at me before asking. "What the hell are you doing here Jackson?"

I gulp. "I've come to apologize, again." I pause for a second before continuing. "For being an ass and a Seaweed Brain."

She cracked a small smile and it disappeared in a second. "Whatever. You have nothing to be sorry for." She answers before shutting the door.

I poke my feet in, blocking it. She rolls her eyes. "Percy, I'm serious."

"Well, I'm serious too. Now let me in before I break the door open." I threaten. She ponders for a minute before reluctantly giving in. I smirk triumphantly before heading in. I follow her to the kitchen and lean near the sink.

She rolls her eyes again before sitting down on the table. Annabeth keeps her eyes locked on the laptop screen, avoiding any eye contact with me. Great, just the way to start.

"Annabeth, I-" I started. She cut me off. "You've got a minute to say what you want before leaving."

"I'm sorry. Really I am. I'm sorry for being a jackass. I didn't know it would've effected you or at least offend you. I'm truly sorry." I say pleadingly. Annabeth doesn't say anything, but just kept typing away.

"Still, What do you want, Percy?" She asks coldly. I'm sure that a hurt expression came on my face but she didn't look bothered. I feel my heart ache slightly.

"I'm sorry." I say for the thousandth time. She shakes her head in disagreement.

"I don't care if you're sorry or not." She answers.

"Well, I do." I answer before grabbing her and kissing her slowly on her lips.

She hits me in the arm for a minute before she gave up. And that's when I decided to let go.

She looks breathless and I hide a smirk forming on my face. She glares at me before hitting me repeatedly on the chest.

"You. Are. A. Moron." She states as she thwacks me again. I feign the expression of hurt on my face but my eyes showed slight mischief.

She rolls her eyes. "You're a Seaweed Brain. You know that?" She asks playfully. My face twitches, forming a huge smile.

"But I'm your Seaweed Brain." I answer. She looks at me curiously. "Since when you're my Seaweed Brain." She asks, bringing her fingers in an air quote.

"Since now." I smile as she looks at me with a slight confusion written upon her features.

"Will you go out with me?" Oh My God! Where did that come from? Are you freaking serious?

She looks at me. "I'm not sure Percy." She whispers. "I'll make you a deal. If you beat me at fencing, I'll go on a date with you."

"And what if I lose?" I ask curiously. She looks at me with a tint of amusement in her eyes.

"Then we'll just settle being friends." I drop the look on my face.

"You're on."

_PJO_

"Ready to lose?" Annabeth asks teasingly. I shake my head. "Oh, no. Are you prepared to lose?"

She smirks. "I doubt you can beat me." She answers confidently. I smirk. "We'll see about that."

Annabeth nods and puts on her helmet. I do the same. I circle around her and she swipes at my chest.

"Ha! I win!" She states.

"No way! Two out of three."

"Fine."

We start again and she tries to stab my in the stomach. I sidestep, the tip of her sword, missing me by an inch. I took this opportunity to slash across her chest, the tip of the sword touching her.

She pushes away my sword. "One more round." I nod and we start again. This time she trys kick me in the shin but sidestep in time. Then I try to stab her at her shoulder but she deflects it. We go on like this until I finally caught Annabeth off guard and swipe the sword against her chest.

I hold my arms in victory as I throw the sword to the ground.

She takes off her helmet, a surprised expression on her face. I take off mine and blow the hair off my eyes.

"Since when do you fence?" She asks. I shrug. "I didn't, I guess it's just instinct."

She raises an eyebrow. "Well, looks like I'll have to keep my part of the bet."

"Yes. Indeedy." I say teasingly. She rolls her eyes but smiles non other the less. I smile as we walk together towards the shower rooms.

"So, how about tomorrow?"I ask hopefully.

"Yeah." She answers nonchalantly.

"Alright, Beer or Wine?" I ask. She turns around and looks at me with a playful expression.

"Surprise me." She answers before heading into the shower.

"Alright, I will." I shout. I smile and turn around, feeling content as I was three years ago.

**Ok! I know this chapter is a little boring but I think you'll like the next one!**

**Until the next chapter~**

**CaseyMarieCarter**


	10. Crap, Again?

**Thanks to those who reviewed, and I'm changing the writing of this story to past tense. It's a little too hard to write in pretense and I was literally staring at the computer for two hours because I couldn't describe the story in pretense. P.S I'm writing this chapter in Narrator's Pov, let me know what you think. P.P.S Sorry for the last chapter being so fillerish, I had to buy a dress for a Prom in my school and I was busy with HW.**

* * *

As much as Annabeth hated to admit it, she was actually excited and nervous about their date.

Seriously? She thought. Am I really_ liking_ him?

She shook her furiously as she paved around her bedroom, looking for a suitable wear for the date. Percy had told her to wear something formal, yet simple. Following by a compliment that she would look great in anything, made her blush.

As she tossed and turned her whole room, upside down, Helen walked in with a slight curious expression wretched upon her features.

She was about to ask her stepdaughter what was wrong, but instead ended up with a face full of clothes chucked towards her.

"Annabeth?" She asked questioningly as she pulled off a pair of socks that were on her head.

Annabeth looked up to notify the voice that was ending the silence in her bedroom and gave Helen a quick, sheepish smile before tossing a battered t-shirt out of the closet.

"Why are you throwing everything over-" She paused as she looked around. "Your once neatly cleaned room?" Helen exclaimed as she gestured her hands over the T-shirts and jeans, that were covering the corner of the wood tiled floor.

Annabeth ignored her comment as she continued searching through her gray-colored closet.

Helen rolled her eyes as she walked closer to Annabeth. "Let me help you." Helen offered, it was more of a command than offering help.

She pulled Annabeth aside before taking out a T-shirt that wrote "Yeah, I'm a Smartass, so what?" In big, bold letters. She stared at Annabeth as she gestured towards the shirt. Annabeth smiled as she recalled Thalia giving her that shirt when they were in High School. She still couldn't believe that she had kept it in there.

Helen shook her head as she continued to search through the wardrobe. "So why are you searching for something to wear? You usually don't care what you wear." She added impishly.

Annabeth was complied to tell Helen or avoid the question. She pondered for a moment before deciding not to blurt out that she was going on a date with Percy Jackson.

"A date.." She said as she folded her arms around her. "A date with who?"

"Percy Jackson." Annabeth mumbled. Helen raised one of her eyebrows, unable to comply to Annabeth's muffled answer.

"Who?"

"Percy Jackson." Annabeth spoke louder, suddenly taking interest in her battered converse shoes.

Helen smiled like a Cheshire cat. She did remember that Annabeth had said the she hated Percy's guts.

"I thought you hated him?" She asked with a smile. Annabeth winced inwardly, cursing herself for telling her stepmom that.

"I do." She answered firmly. Helen wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. "Oh, yes you do."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I had to go on a date with him because of a bet."

"And what bet is that?" Helen asked curiously as she took out a white dress that flowed freely to the knees.

"What about this?" She asked, showing Annabeth the dress. She examined it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Perfect."

Helen smiled proudly as she placed the dress on the cushioned bed. She was hoping Annabeth would continue to tell the bet but.. Annabeth was not an open book.

"So the bet?" She asked. Annabeth looked at her warily. "Could we talk about this later?"

Helen was about to argue but let it go. She knew that she couldn't win an argument with Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled appreciatively as she pushed Helen out and grabbed her dress as she walked into her bathroom.

A several minutes later, she emerged with a fully fresh and awake face and the dress that Helen had picked.

She grabbed her Iphone off the dock before closing her room door. As she took one last glance at her room, she bounded down the stairs as she grabbed her cars keys off the hook.

"Bye Dad! Bye Helen!" She shouted as she locked the front door. There was a muffled reply as she walked towards her rented BMW. She took a briefly glance at the house before starting the ignition and driving off.

* * *

As Annabeth neared the restaurant, she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as she was on her date with David. She pulled her keys out and locked the doors. The sound off a locked echoed off the brick walls.

"Hi, reservation under Jackson?" She asked politely as she patiently waited for the Waiter to guide her in. Now the greeting she was expecting was a warm welcome but instead she saw Percy Jackson, kissing another girl on their date. She knew it was a mistake to ever go on a date with him.

"Percy?" She asked silently as she neared the table. Percy broke the kiss with the girl as he looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth?" He asked, surprised and afraid as he saw her expression.

"I knew trusting you would be a bad thing." She shouted as she walked out of the restaurant, not caring if the other customer's were staring.

Percy raced out and grabbed her hand before she could leave. "Annabeth, you don't understand-" But Annabeth cut him off. "What? That you were kissing some other girl on our date?"

Percy looked at her pleadingly, his eyes looked like they were begging her to listen, but she didn't.

"You know what? Spend time with your whore girlfriend. I hate you Percy!" She screamed as she broke from his grasp. She took one last look at his turquoise eyes before running towards her BMW.

Those three little words were ringing inside his head. He was never hurt when someone said they had hated him, Hell, he didn't care. But when those words came out of Annabeth's mouth, it hurt like hell.

Percy shook his head as he wiped away a stray tear, He didn't cry over matters of this, but losing Annabeth felt like he lost a part of himself. He didn't even know if he had loved her, but he certainly cared for her.

He felt like an idiot, or more of a Seaweed Brain. He was about to leave until the bitch of a whore came up to him and grabbed his hand like a slut.

"Come on, Percy. She wasn't worth it." She said seductively. Percy gripped his hands harder, so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"F off Joanna." He retorted as she pushed her away from him. "I don't give a damn about what you think. Annabeth worth more than you, bitch." He spat as he walked away from her. How was he going to get Annabeth to listen to him now? It had been harder the first time, surely the second would be worse. But he had to try.

* * *

**Ok, sorry for not letting it be like the sneak peek, but I over read the chapter and thought this plot line would be better. I hope this isn't bad, Percy's going to apologize to Annabeth, and it will be creative. And I know they just made up and blah, blah, blah, but I want to grow their relationship stronger for the story.**

**Until the next chapter~**

**CaseyMarieCarter**


	11. Last Chapter

**Sorry for this late update, this is the last chapter though :( *crowd Aws* Yeah, thanks to those who reviewed! :) I got a hundred and eight reviews! Wohoo! You guys rock!**

* * *

The days that had passed by, had been awkward and uneventful. Those moments where Percy wished that he wasn't a wuss to apologize to Annabeth. Every single moment he bumped into her, she would give him a stiff hello and walk off, leaving Percy hurt by her coldness.

But who could blame her? He was the one who didn't push Joanna off, but given the fact that his body who not respond to the mind. It was after Annabeth came, his body was able to mobilize again. He would always wonder why he didn't stop her.

Or even have to guts to apologize. As much as he hated to admit it, he was afraid of Annabeth. Yes, Percy Jackson, the one that handled fighting three bulls, (And winning victoriously, he may add.) was afraid of Annabeth.

Her stubborn, yet benevolent attitude made him feel attracted to her more.

Unbeknownst to Percy, Annabeth was sad as him. How could he? She wondered. I shouldn't even care, it's not like we were ever dating.

But she knew she was feeding herself lies. If you had asked her a month ago if she would go out with Percy Jackson, she would flat out say no. Now, things were different, more complicated, confusing and unsettled.

Helen did note that Annabeth was looking a little down, and she did in fact, ask her stepdaughter what was wrong.

But Annabeth was never someone to openly tell her feelings to just anyone. The only person that could get Annabeth to pour out her feelings to is Thalia.

And with that Helen had a brilliant idea to ring Thalia up.

"Hello?" The voice answered groggily. Helen smiled amusedly.

"Thalia? It's Annabeth's stepmom, Helen." She listened to the other end groan in agreement.

"I need your help."

* * *

That night, after a long conversation with Thalia. She had agreed to come to Tennessee to help Annabeth sort out her feelings.

But it didn't mean that Helen shouldn't try to get Annabeth to blurt out her feelings.

And now's the perfect moment. They were situated near each other in the dining hall, with the twins gone, everything was quiet and sane.

"What's wrong, Annabeth." Helen asked concernedly. Frederick turned his head as he picked a piece of pea off his fork.

Annabeth, who was poking her peas, looked up and blushed in a deep shade of red, unable to acquiesce with the attention that she was getting.

"Nothing." She mumbled earnestly. Helen heaved an exasperated sigh, implying that she was giving up.

And before the silence consumed them again, the doorbell rang. Annabeth let out a breath of relief as she got up from her seat. "I'll get it." She stated quickly as she dashed to the front door.

Before Annabeth could rectify who it was, she was clamped by a bone crushing hug. Annabeth yelped in surprise.

"Thalia! Can't Breathe!" Annabeth breathed as she tried to pry off her best friend off her shoulders. Thalia looked sheepishly at Annabeth before letting go with a quick sorry.

All the color returned to Annabeth's cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

Thalia opened her mouth to explain by was interrupted by a small cough.

"We'll leave you alone to chat." Frederick smiled at Thalia and her daughter before grabbing his wife's hand and pulling her toward their living quarters.

The girls nodded in agreement before heading up to Annabeth's room for more privacy.

As Annabeth closed the door, Thalia raised her eyebrows questioningly. Annabeth's eyebrows quirked up as well, but in the state of confusion.

"What?" Annabeth retorted as she sat down on her desk chair. Thalia rolled her eyes. "Your mom told me that you're… a little unsettled with your emotions."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, as if expecting this. "It's nothing Thals."

"Really? Cause your mom told me that you were upset about something." Thalia reasoned with her best friend.

Annabeth sighed, she knew Helen who do such a thing. Annabeth told Thalia everything, as in everything.

"Wow." Thalia remarked. "I didn't know that your love life was so complicated." Thalia snickered, earning a thwack from Annabeth.

"OK, OK. I'm going to kill that cousin of mine." Thalia mumbled the last part, that it wasn't audible. But Annabeth caught what she said.

Annabeth's head cocked to the side, indicating that she was bewildered.

Thalia looked at her and remember that she didn't who was her cousin. Hell, might as well tell her. Thalia thought.

"Percy's my cousin." Thalia explained softly. Annabeth face turned from confusion, to shock, then to confusion again.

"Percy's…. Your cousin?" Annabeth asked in disbelief. Thalia shrugged as she pushed away a strand of hair from her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Annabeth asked.

"I just did." Thalia joked. Annabeth rolled her eyes in amusement.

Thalia got up and opened to door. "I'm hungry, anything to eat?" Annabeth laughed.

* * *

As midnight neared, Percy could not sleep as well as Annabeth could. The reason was because he kept playing the scene at the restaurant over and over again.

_"Percy." Percy turned his head up, expecting to see a beautiful angel, but instead ended up with a devil._

_"Joanna." Percy stated in a monotone. Joanna sat down on the chair next to him. (Much to Percy's dismay.)_

_And placed her perfectly fake manicured hand on his. Percy pulled away in quick reaction._

_"Aw, Percy. You don't have to deny your feelings for me." Joanna cooed disgustingly._

_Percy shook his head, hating to see her face instead of Annabeth._

_"I do not have feelings for you Joanna, So why don't you piss off?" Percy emphasized on the word piss and do not._

_Joanna shook her head in disagreement. "You can't deny your feelings for me Perseus." She answered flirtatiously. Percy verbally winced at that name, nobody had called him that, except his mom._

_Percy growled, trying to keep his anger in control. So he put on a fake smile. "Joanna, I don't have feelings for you." He retorted. But Joanna wouldn't give up._

_"Listen, Perce. You don't want to mess with me, or reject me. Or else your little girlfriend, Annabeth, gets bankrupt and humiliated at the same time." Joanna threatened._

_Percy snorted. "What? You have no power Joanna." He stated confidently. Joanna smirked._

_"Of course I do! I can make Annabeth look bad, until she won't ever show her face again!" Joanna squealed, causing Percy to cover his ears._

_"You can't Joanna." He lowered his voice, until he saw her squirm a little. "You will not embarrass Annabeth."_

_Joanna was somehow able to gain her confidence back._

_"You think so Percy?" Joanna warned. Percy nodded. "You'll be wrong."_

_Percy raised his eyebrows, not suspecting that Joanna would lean in, grab him and furiously kiss him._

_And that's exactly what she did._

_"Percy?" Annabeth asked silently as she neared the table._

Percy shook his head furiously, unable to get Annabeth out of his mind. He couldn't forget the words and the look she had gave him, including those past few days.

So he decided to do something crazy.

* * *

Percy checked around for anything sharp or poison ivy. He notified that nothing was wrong, or out of place, so he climbed onto the branches near Annabeth's room window.

Now you're probably thinking that it was only a two storey house, so it wouldn't be hard. Well, you're wrong. Percy had to climb a four storey house. Yes, the Chases house was very large indeed.

"Oof." Percy grumbled as he tried to climb the branch properly. As he reached the window, he pulled out a few pebbles that he had picked up.

Pit Pat. Percy threw the stones as light and loud as he could. After a few more tries, the light in the room turned on. Percy saw a figure walk towards the window.

"What?" Annabeth blurted, her eyes were closed and she had messy bed hair. Not that Percy minded though, he thought she looked beautiful.

"Annabeth." Percy hissed. Annabeth opened her eyes and saw Percy. She was thinking of closing the window and leave him out there, dangling. But she wasn't that sadistic.

"What?" Annabeth snapped. Percy shook his head, not wanting to be hurt by her snappiness.

"I'm sorry. For being an ass, idiot, moron. Anything you want to call me." Percy apologized. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Annabeth said softly. Percy shook his head, causing his black locks to fall on his framed face.

"No, there is. That was the biggest mistake I ever made! I was not fast enough to push Joanna off! It is my fault. And I want you to know how sorry I really am."

Annabeth shook her head, not wanting to believe his lies. "I don't believe you."

Percy looked at her pleadingly. "Annabeth, please listen! I-" He was about to say something, but the sound of a snapping branch caused him to fall.

* * *

"How is he?" Annabeth asked worriedly. He could have a concussion! She thought. The doctor shook his head reassuringly.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Just a slight cut on his head and a broken leg. But he'll be fine."

Annabeth let out a breath of relief. 'Thanks. Can I see him?" She asked. The doctor nodded before briefly walking off.

A few hours ago, Percy had fell from an unstable tree. He was bleeding on his head and his leg was turned in so many ways, that Annabeth couldn't even fix with her few years of training in Red Cross.

Annabeth walked in silently, noticing that Percy was reading a magazine, maybe a car magazine? She wasn't sure.

Annabeth closed the door lightly, not making a sound. But Percy looked up anyway.

"Hey." Annabeth said awkwardly. Percy smiled and patted a chair near him. Annabeth nodded and took a seat.

"Hey." He said softly. Annabeth smiled but it disappeared quickly as it came.

The silence filling the room was unbearable, so the pair blurted out. "I'm sorry."

Percy and Annabeth broke out in laughter.

"I'm really sorry, Annabeth."

"Don't be."Annabeth smiled.

Percy grinned as he tried to adjust his position. "But I really am. I realized that I was an idiot to let you go, or chase after you."

Annabeth smiled slightly. "Yeah, you are an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." Percy announced. Annabeth raised an eyebrow again.

"Really?" She asked teasingly. Percy smiled and nodded. "Yup. So this time, will you really go out with me?"

Annabeth pretended to ponder for a minute. "Hmm. Well, I have to check my schedule and I do have some stuff I need to attend to."

Percy's smiled faltered. Annabeth laughed, filling a melodious sound into his eardrums. "I'm kidding, Seawwed Brain."

Percy's smiled reappeared again, larger than the last before. "So?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you." She smiled happily. Percy grinned victoriously and grabbed Annabeth's hand, rubbing it in small circles.

"Good." He breathed as he pulled Annabeth in for a soft kiss. And somehow, the couple hoped that they'll still be together.

_Fin_

* * *

**I know, it wasn't my best work. But I didn't have time anymore. But do you guys want an epilogue?**

**Let me know in a review! ;)**

**Peace Out, (For now)**

**CaseyMarieCarter**


	12. Epilogue

**Ok, Epilogue Preview! Then the real one next month or January! Thanks for the reviews Peeps! Yesterday was so great for me! My drama was a hit! They loved the scene where I cried and comforted. Anyway, on with the story!**

**

* * *

Epilogue**

**After Annabeth finished her book, she was supposed to go back to New York, but she didn't want to leave Percy as well, so he moved in with her to New York. So let's see how their doing in these last few months.**

* * *

"Percy! Stop it!" Annabeth laughed as Percy tickled her at her sides. He grinned, enjoying the sound of his girlfriend's laughter.

"Nope, Unless you say that Percy is the smartest and most handsome guy you know."

Annabeth shook her head teasingly as Percy continued tickling her on their couch. The fit of laughter and giggles could be heard outside their newly moved in apartment.

"Ok! Percy's is the smartest and most handsome guy I know." Annabeth sighed as the laughter was becoming more strain. Percy stopped and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Annabeth wanted more but she was interrupted by the ringing sound of the doorbell.

Annabeth sighed as she pushed Percy off her and walked towards the mahogany door. She pulled the handle as she plastered on a fake smile.

"Thalia?" She asked. Her fake smile turned into a real one. She was about to tackle Thalia in a hug but Annabeth noticed that there was a man standing next to her. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He was wearing some black jeans, shoes and shirt.

"Annabeth!" Thalia smiled. After a few weeks Thalia spent in Tennessee, she decided to go back while Annabeth finished her book, and stayed with Percy.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, eying the man standing next to her best friend.

"I decided to visit my best friend and take her on a double date."

Annabeth looked at her in confusion._ How did she even know that I was dating Percy?_ She thought. _I didn't even tell her yet._

"I know about Percy, and how he apologized." Thalia added.

"My mom told you right?"

Thalia nodded and the man next to her nudged her ribs. Thalia had a brief moment before realizing that she hadn't introduced him.

"Annabeth, this is Nico. Nico this is Annabeth." They both exchanged waves and Percy came up from behind.

He wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and placed his chin onto of her head. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Nico?"

"Percy?" Nico asked, surprised.

Percy smiled as he let go of Annabeth . "Dude, I haven't seen you since college!" He exclaimed. Nico smiled hugely as they did some weird guy handshake.

"Yeah, you still look the same as last time."

Percy nodded in agreement. "Wish I could say the same for you, but you were shorter then."

The two guys exchanged laughter as they both walked into the living space. Annabeth looked at Thalia as they both shrugged. "Guys." They laughed.

The girls walked in together and sat down near their boyfriends. Percy put his arm around Annabeth as he talked to Nico, while Nico placed his hand on Thalia's knee.

The two couples talked happily amongst themselves, feeling very content in each other's presence.

But little did they know that their mortal enemy, or so Annabeth's and Percy's. She was planning for the humiliation of Annabeth and Percy, for revenge.

**

* * *

Ok! I know this Epilogue isn't that good, but the real one will be good. There will be a lot of obstacles for Percy's and Annabeth's relationship, and Annabeth's career as a writer.**

**Peace Out,**

**Until the next Epilogue,**

_**Casey Marie Carter**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the confusion, my mind's really preoccupied. But I was considering.. if I should do a sequel? Let me know what you think in a review, or PM me. Whatever floats your boat.**

**Peace Out.**

**Casey Marie Carter**


End file.
